First Bite
by An Unknown Element
Summary: D'mitre  OC  was just a normal 17yo kid, until a vampire granted his wish.  Could be M for lemons in later chapters
1. Home Alone

**A/U: Wow, it's been so long since I've written anything. With my deepest apologies to the readers of "Murky pond", I'm back. I'm unsure if I'll continue with that story but I've had so many review and people add it to their favorite list that I just might. For now, here's the first chapter of a story that started as a dream 4 months ago.**

The gentle breeze kissed my skin as I walked home. Perfect 75 degree weather as always in San Diego had me in shorts and a graphic tee. The two mile walk from school was so routine that I thought nothing of it. Muscle memory left me on auto pilot as my mind wandered through the day's events. It was a normal day of High School, yet better somehow. To the outside, my friends and I are nothing but drama; but really, what High School.

The tile floor of our distant hallway where we spend lunch was cool, but not uncomfortable. Best friend #1 stared intent at any change in my face before asking, "D'Metri, got any 3's?"

I gave her a glare along with the card. "Ugh, Kiara."

Her loose curls bounced slightly as she giggled at her own victory. Dark brown hair cascaded to her mid back as she stood to stretch. A smug grin created slight dimples on her pink cheeks. Her light Hawaiian skin intensified her deep brown eyes, but conflicted with the constant sun. Her womanly curves, in ALL the right places, caught the attention of best friend #2.

Eyes covered by jet black hair, his observations went unnoticed by his subject. The Filipino-Mexican, Alexander, looked away, shuffling for our next hand. His large hand seemed to dwarf the deck, but fir his semi-muscular build. Covering his California tan, which conflicted with he's seemingly bleached teeth, was his usual jacket and jeans.

Serenading the group with his own songs was, last but not least, best friend #3, Judas and his guitar, Johnnie. Though plagued by the dreaded acne, his confidence swiped it from sight. By far the lightest of our group, the Irish-Norse boy inspected Ara as intently as Alex. His sandy blond hair swooped just above his jade eyes, accenting their vibrancy. His toned body was concealed by loose jeans and a fitted tee. Standing to his full 6', he loomed over us before grabbing his bag. Jumping at the loud ringing over head, Ara did the same. Following suit, Alex and I packed our belongings and caught up to the rest of our group as we headed to 3rd period.

I returned back to reality, as I climbed the steps to my apartment, unlocked the door and entered my empty home. I remembered no one was home since my mother and new step-dad's honeymoon in Hawaii was this weekend. A legal pad's worth of chores awaited me on the counter. I decided to get up early the next day to address them since they'd be back Monday.

I prepared a quick dinner, washing the pan after it was on the fish was on the plate, so it could cool. I ate, not really tasting the food, and walked to my room. A grabbed a pair of sweats and a towel from the hall closet and headed for the bathroom.

I took my time in the shower, relaxed each muscle group separately. I got out dried off and slipped my sweats on wanting no warmth to escape. I glanced in the mirror on the way out and there it was, a red pimple, standing out against my smooth skin. I searched for more blemishes and studied the man in the mirror.

Hidden freckles on my cheeks appeared as just slightly darker pigment on my caramel skin. My curly hair, cut short into a fade, was edged into points which aligned with my eyebrows and my cheekbones. The florescent light reflected of the long, curved lashes that protected my chameleon eyes.

I turned from the mirror when my gaze reached my muscle deprived chest. One last glance of my flat abs was stolen and I turned out the light and ventured back to my room. I felt relaxed enough for bed so I slipped into the top bunk, tossing the towel in the hamper where to other bunk should go. I hit the switch on the lamp and fell asleep to the light taps on my window.

**A/U: K guys, I know it was short but it was mostly an intro to the characters. Next chapter is written and being typed now. Thx for reading. **

**Ps, I love reviews**


	2. What Color Are Your Eyes?

**A/U: HI again. So now we're getting to see some action****. Hope you enjoi chapter two.**

I awoke to the taps, now louder, behind my blinds. I figured the wind was blowing against a tree, and so, my worry vanished. I checked the clock across room, 1:27am. Remembering I had forgotten to turn on the dishwasher, I slid out of bed, walking through the hall, and into the kitchen.

Once fully loaded, I added the soap and started the cycle. Turning to the living room, ready for more sleep, I found I wasn't alone. I jumped back and grabbed a couple of knifes from the rack. Later I thought about how learning how to knife fight was a good idea after all. I'd have to remember to thank my step dad if I survived.

Assuming my guest had some weapon unseen, I ran through scenarios in my head. For a gun, continuing to move was key; and aiming my knives for his arms and hands. On the off chance he also had a blade as well; dodging the reflected light would be easier.

In the few minutes I took to think, my intruder never moved. Not in the normal sense, but creepily; not an inch swayed. Not a finger twitched. Neither bat of an eye, nor a hitch of breath could be found. Distracted from my self defense plans by my disturbing observation, I took note to more things about him.

What I first thought was reflected light of a weapon was the skin of his exposed forearm. Continuing down his limb, his hand captivated my attention. His fingers looked as if they curved into claws with nails filed to points which seemed deadly enough. That was all I needed.

A sob escaped my mouth before I realized I was crying. Having read enough on the supernatural for a lifetime, I was sure a vampire stood ten feet away. Praying that Stephanie Meyer's take on them had been right, I spoke what I hoped wouldn't be my last words, "Excuse me, but… Um… What color are your eyes?"

A smirk broke through his stone face, just high enough to touch his eyes; his beautiful topaz eyes. Even in the shadows, I saw the flecks of gold staring back at me. Relief washed over me in a tsunami as fresh sobs escaped my lips. I composed myself after a few moments while my confused brain started up again. Feeling somewhat safe, I turned away from the vampire to replace my useless weapons and asked, "If you're not here to kill me, what is your business in my house?"

Seemingly taken aback by my ease and lack of shock, he took a moment before answering, "My name is Jira and I've come to change you." I wasn't sure what he saw in my face, but my reaction caused him to smile. It was warm, for a vampire, and comforting. Seeing I was waiting for more, he continued, "How much do you know about my kind?"

"Well, assuming what Stephanie said is true; I know _you_ don't drink human blood."

"Very good, that is true. Do you know that some of us have special…gifts?"

"Aye, Mind reading, future sight…" I let my voice trail off, trying to see where he was leading me. Then a thought crossed my mind, "what's _your_ gift Jira?"

"Ooo, a fast thinker, aren't you? I see the heart's desire and fulfill them, if I can. Yours was to be special."

Having decided the minute he said "change", I asked, "Before we start, can I ask you to make more than one bite so it may only take two days?"

I stepped forward towards…nothing. There was no one standing in my living room. Had it all been a dream? From behind me, I heard a small whisper, "yes." It was the only warning I had for the slight pressure on my neck. Before the burning started, I climbed back into bed, awaiting the pain. It hit within seconds and as my throat inflamed from both sides, I passed out from the agony. Wonderful

It was the middle of the night when I woke up, yet still bright. Everything was crystal clear. Thinking about the awesome and slightly frightening dream I had had, I looked at the clock 3:23 am.

With only 4 hours sleep, I should've been exhausted, but I was wide awake. A blue light flickered to my left. The TV; must have forgotten to turn it off, though I don't remember it being on… it seemed like I'd skipped the hallway and was searching for the remote. I must be tired. I searched for the remote and found it already in someone's hands; Jira's hands.

I gasped realizing that I hadn't been dreaming, and then I felt it for the first time. The sudden pull of air raking across my throat, I was fiending.

"Thirsty?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes", I searched for the right words, "but I don't want to hurt anyone. Will you go with me on my first hunt?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Trying to encourage myself, "I won't ever kill a human. I will never drink human blood." It was time and I was as ready as I would ever be, so I opened the door and met the aromas head on… and slammed the door in their face as a low growl escaped from my chest.

"Everything ok? What, you see a monster?"

"No", I said with an eye roll. "It smells horrible out there."

Jira opened the door to investigate for himself, and then stared at me, mouth gaping. "This _stinks_ to you?"

"Yeah… what is it?

"The scent of human blood _repels_ a newborn vampire… Now I've seen everything." He pondered the reason for such a volatile action. "It makes no sense."

With my new expanded mind, the situation made perfectly logical sense to me. "Jira, I think I have a gift."

"What, super control?" he retorted with a laugh.

"No", I said, slightly irritated. "To change my own life. I said I wouldn't drink human blood and now I hate the smell." He saw my reasoning but said that could wait until later, now, it was time to hunt.

**A/U: Yay, chapter 2 is done lol. So what do you guys think so far. What do you guys think of Jira, thinking about killing him off, or maybe just sending him away any thoughts? Next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Werepire

I tried not to see myself in any mirrors, so we hurried out the door into the morning air. Conveniently, there was a huge canyon beside the complex. We ran across the street with exhilarating speed and hop the fence that blocked us from our kill.

"Hey Jira, what's today?"

"Monday, your idea worked…" He stared at me through the thicket of brush, opening his mouth, and then closing it after a few seconds. He repeated this process three times before he spoke, confusion lacing his every word, "What are you _doing_?"

It was then my turn to be confused. I stared back at him unsure of what he meant. "Trying to read your expression, why do you look so confused?

He gazed a little while longer before speaking, "your only minutes old, and you're READING MY **FACE…**" I stifled a laugh as his melodic voice jumped through three octaves. "It may have been your claim for no human blood…" He trailed off, deep in thought, murmuring to himself. "I have to tell them."

The speed of my new mind realized who he was referring to, "The Voltori."

It wasn't a question but still he answered, "Yes."

Instinct told me to stop him, or run, but having time to think, I found a beautiful solution. I knew with so many vampires around the world, I couldn't truly be "special", so the answer to both my problems was to not be a vampire at all.

He saw the fear in my transform into a wicked smile and he grew leery. "Did I miss something?"

"Not yet, but you might miss me, that is if you remember me." The imagination of my new mind had no bounds as I started the reconstruction of my life. "My mother was a werewolf and my father a vampire when I was conceived. **(I know that sounds impossible, but a back-story in chapter 7 will explain how this happened. Back to the story)** the course of my life with my friends starting in middle school will not change. I have vampire powers of future sight, and mental barriers." **(Alice and Bella's powers combined****J****.) **As I spoke, Jira grew mortified of what was happening. With each proclamation, the changes were instant. My new life was about to begin, be a few loose ends needed to be cut. "My three best friends will remember the old me, as will my human cousins. My wolf side can turn people into were animals, my venom only makes "vegetarian" vampires, and I start this life now. Jira is far away and remembers nothing about me."

Jira then departed, disappearing into thin air. Finally alone, I made my last change, "I don't know that I can alter my life with words." The memories were swiped instantly and so, I started my first hunt. Similar hunts from my "past" flooded my mind and aided me to tame my thirst quickly. After draining four coyotes, I trudged back through the moist soil back home.

I was ready for school an hour early, so I set at my keyboard and play a few random cords. I unintentionally composed a song and began to sing. It was the "first" time I had heard my voice; I jumped and glanced around, looking for someone in the room. I had expected the bell type tone in my voice, but it was coupled with deeper rings, harmonizing perfectly. I searched through my "memories" of why this was happening. The theory was: both my supernatural sides were talking at once.

I finished my ballet before it was time to leave, so I headed out the door and jogged down the stairs at a too fast pace. I stopped short on the last step; something was tickling my ear so I reached back to find a head full of onyx hair that flowed to my shoulder. The sun crept towards me and I cautiously stuck out a finger. Nothing, a slight shine that could have been passed as lotion. I waited on the bottom step for my normal ride with Kiara and decided to fix my hair. I quickly corn rowed **(braids that are attached to your head for those that don't know)** it into quarter inch braids, finishing just as she pulled up. I tried again at human speed with greater success and got in, putting my bag in the back

She stared at my arm for a long time, and after a while, I looked too. Maybe the sun did reflect off my skin. It looked almost the same tone as before, but thinner skin and one other difference.

"Did you shave your arms?"

I shook my head no and then she noticed my hair. She drove off, mumbling something about black people and weaves. When we got to school the first bell had already rang and we separated to our first classes.

Thankfully she didn't ask more questions, yet. After first period, which passed by much too quickly for my liking, I headed to biology, were Ara, Alex and Judas all shared the same class. Already at his desk, two seats behind mine, Alex was preparing for class. Swiftly, I walked past him, waving to hide my voice. I hadn't needed it in Ara's car and I hoped the rest of the day would be the same. I can't think of a time where I've been more wrong in my life.

He forcefully shoved himself in front of my desk and stared intently. I kept my eyes down to avoid his gaze. I heard Kiara and Judas walking in, of course, discussing Ara's assessment of me this morning. They joined Alex in tracing my new features with their eyes, comparing it to Friday's memory. Had it really only been two days?

As always, Jude was bold and asked our teacher if we could go outside and talk five minutes before class ended. Hearing the concern in his voice, Ms. KK **(Murky pond reference) **complied.

All too soon the P.E. shower bell rang, signaling five minutes left in class and no more time for me. I trail behind them as we walked outside to our usual spot. I kept my eyes closed, head down, waiting for the interrogation to begin.

"So…" Alex began; did you have a good weekend?"

My only response was a nod, hoping to hide my voice as long as possible.

"Ya wanna tell us what happened to you?" chimed in Kiara.

I was forced to speak, the charade was over, but still I played dumb. "What do you mean?"

I froze when I heard their hearts stop. After what seemed like an eternity, they inhaled deeply. Ara was first to speak, "D, your voice… It's… It's beautiful."

I had nothing more I was willing to say or show, I smiled, still keeping my head down. Judas pulled out his guitar and played as he normally did. Realizing the questions were done for now, I pulled out a deck and started dealing.

A few turns had gone by when Alex he wanted to talk alone. I rose, averting my eyes from their sight, and walked to the opposite side of the hall.

Back against the wall, eyes glued to the floor, I faced him. I knew the others were watching; I needed to be careful of what I did. He wasted no time and jumped right into it. "You're not going to tell us what happened to you." It wasn't a question, but I still shook my head no. "So I guess I'll just have to guess then."

I looked up from the speck of dust I was staring at, eyes wide with shock. My heart fluttered to the point of stopping, then it restarted after a minute or too. I gave up all hope of hiding my voice; I encouraged him, "Good luck." Hesitantly, he started his investigation. Despite my new gifts, my ignorance of use them allowed Alex to peek at my unseen eyes.

He took a step back in surprise then leaned forward, "Those aren't contacts." Once again, not a question but I was starting to enjoy the melody of my voice; I answered anyway, "No, they're not."

That's when it happened, what I had feared would happen if I ever looked at anyone directly. The true reason I avoided their gaze. I had imprinted…ish.

It crept up slowly; I guessed that was because of the vampire blood, and it was as intense as expected. I turned to the side, a line of curses flowing from my mouth, and paced in front, stopping every other pass to look at him. Too soon for my liking, he slammed his arm against the wall and blocked my path. I walked next to it and leaned into the wall. Quickly removing his hand, he gazed at it a while, then at me.

Hesitantly, he reached for my arm. I was immobilized by the infatuation I felt for him; I couldn't stop him. He inspected my forearms as he nonchalantly spoke "Where did you get these muscles from?"

"I've been working out" I said quietly.

"You got these", pointing to my triceps (you can't fake those), "in three days?" He waited but saw that was my only response and moved on. "What's up with your voice?"

I stuttered, trying to hide the bell tone, "I…um… have a cold?" It came out more like a question, a detail he did not miss.

"Um…false. Ya wanna try again?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. I had no pack and I was bound by no rules. Plus, technically, I had imprinted. I was allowed to tell him, but before I had the chance, his questioning resumed, "Did you bleach your _teeth_?"

This confused me; I had forgotten about that. My venom destroyed all the former discoloration. So I took the easy way out, I answer, "yes."

"You know D, if you're gonna lie like this, there's no need for us to talk." I caught his arm as he turned to walk away.

"Fine", I said, "I'll tell you, but only if you do whatever it is your thinking about doing."

His eyes flashed wide in shock, and then he smiled, "Deal".

I glanced over to the others who were still watching with growing interest. Even the music had stopped a while back.

Not fully knowing how to use my future sight, I guessed what I saw was my decision. Hoping it wasn't just my desire, I returned my attention to Alex. He rocked back on his heels before lunging forward, eliminating the space between us. He grabbed a fistful of brain ends and pushed our heads together. When our lips touched, a spark ignited, sending a fire the ripped through my whole body.

Begrudgingly, I yanked him by his locks off of me. At a semi-human pace, I ran out of the closest hallway door. After the six deep breathes it took to calm my tremors, I walked back in to assess the damage. Alex stood there, frozen where I left him. As I passed, I whispered, "I'll be back to talk to you." Looking forward towards Kiara's gaping mouth and Jude's bugged eyes, I thought of what to say.

"Hey guys, did you see that?" The only response was a nod. Sheepishly, I asked, "Are you mad?

Both looking at me, Kiara answered first, "No, it's good this happened. He'll be happy. Hopefully you'll be happy, and maybe I'll have a chance to be happy soon too", giving a meaningful glance to Judas.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you guys tonight." I left them to ponder my parting words and skipped happily over to _MY _Alexander. He _was_ mine now and that meant he could know everything. I hoped no one got the wrong idea, but I grabbed him by the arm and led him to the bathroom.

I inhaled deeply before explaining to him what happened just days before. The disbelief in his face told me proof was necessary. Ignoring his words to stop, I started to strip off my garments.

From the opposite side of the hall, I heard Ara's concerned voice, "Oh. My. God. What is he _doing_? Once bare, I concentrated on the tremors coming from my spine. My diamond skin ripping sounded like shattering glass and less than a second later, I stood a nearly 7foot Bengal tiger.

Screaming from the singht, Alex fell back unconscious. I had my clothes on neatly and was prepared to catch his limp body before he hit the tile. I carried him to Judas and asked if he would take him to the nurse. I quickly jotted a note and asked Ara to give it to Alex when he woke up.

"Where are _you_ going?" Judas asked confused.

"To talk with my mother. I'll see you tonight." I strolled out toe door into the bright sun, disappearing into the light.

**A/U: Wooooot chapter 3 is finally typed****J****. I hope you guys are liking this story. As always, reviews are appreciated. Chapter 4 is written so it should be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
